


Cooking For Two

by AveryRogers83



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/AveryRogers83
Summary: Summary: You and Bucky have only been dating for a month and it was coming up on Valentine’s Day and Bucky had no idea of what to do. If it were in the 40’s he had an idea, but things have changed.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Cooking For Two

Title: Cooking for Two Authors: @averyrogers83 Warnings: General, Fluffy Bucky Rating: General Pairing: Bucky Barnes Summary: You and Bucky have only been dating for a month and it was coming up on Valentine’s Day and Bucky had no idea of what to do. If it were in the 40’s he had an idea, but things have changed. Square Filled: Cooking Together (I5) @marvelfluffbingo Words: 977 A/N: This is for the Marvel x Reader Fanfic fest Bucky Barnes Valentine Exchange for @marvelgirl7 @marvelxreaderfanfictionfest

Back in the day Bucky was the one that seemed to have it easy. He knew what he wanted and how to get it. Half the time he would just have to walk out the door and women would be flocking his way. When it came to courting, he knew exactly what to do in order to woo a lady. Now things were completely different. It’s seventy years later and he doesn’t have a clue of what to even eat in the morning. There were too many choices in life now and he wasn’t used to it. 

Even the women of today were completely different. They were more self-sufficient. Not that it was a bad thing, but it was just harder for someone like Bucky to figure them out, figure out what they wanted and what he could give them. Especially on a day like Valentine’s Day. Maybe it was for the best that he didn’t have anyone, he didn’t have to stress about planning the perfect date or buy the perfect gift. 

In the past he would spend the night with Steve watching old movies, or out on a mission with Nat or pizza with Clint, but this year they all had plans of their own; even Sam had managed to find a date for the night. Now here he was left to his own devices. 

He slumped down on the couch and was about to turn the tv on when Clint, Steve, and Sam came through looking spiffed up to the nines and Bucky couldn’t help but feel a little envious that they all had someone special to spend the night with. Wallowing in his own self pity Bucky was just about to go back to this room when Sam stopped him. 

“Hey Buck if you don’t have anything going on I heard that the culinary school on Grand is having a cooking class, maybe you should consider…” 

Bucky scoffed “seriously man, do I look like I cook.” It was more of a statement then a question and Sam knew better so he placed the flyer he had come across on the table for Bucky in case he changed his mind. 

Bucky sat there for a few moments after his friends had left and looked over the flyer. Scoffing again before he crumpled it up and threw it towards the trash before skulking off towards his room. He tried to watch a movie, but he got bored within five minutes, he tried playing a video game and gave up when he just kept dying and some smart-ass kid kept giving him shit and killing him, causing him to throw the control across the room and storm off back towards the common room. Once he was back there he picked up the flyer. It was an hour before the class was supposed to start when he decided to at least make his way down to Grand. 

He still hadn’t decided on attending the class, but he could at least make his way, what could it hurt, maybe he could pop in for a few minutes at least check it out. He had come all this way and really he had nothing better to do. 

Once he got into the class the instructor had him stand at a station where he fiddled with some of the ingredients in front of him. The instructor had the class pair off to make a romantic meal and dessert for two. Great the one time he decided to take a stupid cooking class and he had to do make a meal for two alone. Bucky was just about to walk out when a girl rushed in, apologizing for being late. The instructor directed her to the station beside his and she put her belongings in the cabinet and quickly put the apron on. 

“I guess I wasn’t the only one without any special Valentine plans.” 

Bucky gave her a polite smile as he tried to listen to the instructor. He wasn’t really in the mood at the time to talk to anyone about why he was alone on a couples’ holiday. 

“Hi, I’m Y/N” 

“Bucky.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Bucky. If I become annoying please let me know. I can get really talkative sometimes when I’m nervous and try new things.” 

Bucky just shook his head acknowledging her. Bucky tried to concentrate on the class, but she was making it hard. Not because of her talking, he actually liked listening to her, she had a soothing silky voice that honestly he could probably listen to all day. When she’d reach towards him for one of the ingredients, he could get the faint smell of lavender and vanilla and he found it relaxing and then there was the way he felt when she would smile at him. 

Despite the fact that he really didn’t know why he was there in the first place he was having fun. However he found out their cooking skills were less than desirable, they ended up burning the steaks and the chocolate soufflés fell flat, but they ended up laughing it off and by the end Bucky had gotten up enough nerve to do something he hasn’t had the nerve to do for a very long time. 

“Would you consider going out with me after this so that we can share a proper dinner?”

Y/N’s face flushed “I would love to.” 

After class they swapped numbers and made a date for dinner the next night. Y/N and Bucky thought it would be fun to try and put some of their newly learned cooking skills to work, but unfortunately found they didn’t fare any better on their own than they did from the class. Takeout would seem the better choice for the two. At least one good thing came out of taking that class. 


End file.
